


Where Priorities Lie

by peachykitty



Series: Bioshock AU [2]
Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games)
Genre: Blood, Gen, Guns, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29216412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachykitty/pseuds/peachykitty
Summary: Small fic about Sullivan and Archer having a discussion about their loyalties to Ryan. I will probably start writing little ficlets like this about Archer’s time in Rapture, to give him more depth
Series: Bioshock AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145066





	Where Priorities Lie

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while still sick so I'm sure it makes a handful of sense but I really liked Sullivan and I will probably utilize him a lot more.

S[ullivan ](https://href.li/?http://bioshock.wikia.com/wiki/Sullivan?b=t%3AZ_2kr3XDPVvSfRmAOEcN_A&p=https%3A%2F%2Farcherwhiterp.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F151216328715%2Fa-beaten-up-archer-talking-to-sullivan-about-their&m=1&ts=1612519047)reacted quickly when he got that call. He recognized Archer from all his meetings with Ryan. Knew his voice as the first to answer when he called Ryan’s office. Breaking and enterings were increasing but this one. This one seemed slightly more important.

They couldn’t find the intruders. No they were smart enough to leave before Ryan’s security showed up. All they found was Archer, beaten ta shit and blacked out on his living room floor. They sure took their time with him. They wanted him to bruise. Wanted him to remember. 

But the man didn’t feel so chatty now. Not working to help his case, Archer was pouting. Clutching his broken shoulder and grimacing behind broken glasses. His cheek the size of a softball with how bruised and purple it was. Probably missing a few teeth too.

“Listen. Ryan’s made enemies for us all.” Sullivan starts, trying to ease the other mans suffering.  
  
Archer merely glares and shifts uncomfortably. Everything hurt but he wouldn’t accept any kind of splicing for healing. All they could do was wrap and pill.  
  
“I know you don’ wanna believe that. You know it’s true. I know it’s true. Who knows how long it takes this whole thing ta turn to hell. Yer tasting it first hand right now.”  
  
Still silent, Archer adjusts his broken glasses. Folding a few thoughtful fingers over his bloody lips.

Gently, Sullivan moves in closer. Folds his hands between his knees and dips his head to keep eye contact with Mr. Ryan’s assistant. “I can’t give ya a body guard. I can’t. My men are too stretched finding smugglers and Atlas. What I suggest? Ya arm yerself.”  
  
“I won’t use a gun.” Archer spoke carefully. His mouth sounded like it was stuffed with cottonballs and he couldn’t help but spit blood with each hard syllable.  
  
“Well then I guess yer as good as dead. There ain’t nothin’ I can do fer you. These are violent times Mr. White. You gotta take matters into yer own hands. Because if you don’t-… _Mr. Ryan will._ ” He snorted a laugh that shook his shoulders. “ **He already has**. He got you so wound tight around his paranoia… and his… ideals… Yer too much of a coward to do it yerself. _You think he’s gonna protect you?_ ”

At this, Archer rips his head up. His jaw tightening as his hands pulled in close. Was it foolish to think that Ryan would want to? Ryan would think to protect his investment in Archer? That maybe, just maybe, Archer was of value to him? To someone?

Seeing that look of betrayal in Archer’s eyes only made Sullivan shake his head. He stood slowly, grabbing his cap and his gun from his desk. “That’s a shame… I hope it works out fer ya… I really do. But I got an **insiders** peek.”

He paused, eyes falling dim as his gaze shifted to an empty chair. Haunted by the atrocities he had done in Ryan’s name himself. A certain black and red knit blanket calling for him from home. “ **Somethin’s comin’.** _An’ We all deserve ta rot._ You best start learnin’ ta protect yerself… Or shit’s just gonna get worse.”

The two stood in silence for a long while. Lost in their own thoughts. They could sense it. The war was breaking everyone down. This little… society Ryan had built was crumbling. Would they have acted this way on the surface?

Sighing, Sullivan knocked on his desk. Pulling his cap on and putting his gun in it’s holster. “I don’t care if ya splice or if ya go the old fashioned way. There’s already so much bloodshed.” He bit his lower lip and turned. “This cities going down… an it’s taking us with it.”

Archer watched the Officer’s back as he left. Leaving him to sit in that dimly lit, murky office. The throbbing pain of his body a bitter reminder of that. 


End file.
